1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot for a universal shaft coupling (hereinafter, refer simply to as “boot”) which is used as a protecting member in a universal shaft coupling portion of a motor vehicle, a machine tool, a construction machine, various industrial machines and the like and is made of a rubber elastic body.
In more detail, the present invention relates to a boot which is separated in a vertical direction so as to be easily maintained and has a fastener pair arranged in the separated portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional art, as the separated type boot, a boot for a universal shaft coupling having the following structure has been proposed by the applicant of the present invention.
A boot for a universal coupling is formed by a rubber elastic body, forming a bellows portion between a small-diameter ring portion and a large-diameter ring portion, and having linear separated portions formed from the small-diameter ring portion to the large-diameter ring portion, the separated portions being formed as a thick portion and having a seal fastener.
The seal fastener is constituted by a band-like occluding portion formed along an end edge of the one separated portion and provided with a bulge locking portion in a leading end, and a band-like occluded portion provided with a occluding groove occluding with the occluding portion along an end edge of another separated body.
On the other hand, in the boot for the universal shaft coupling having the structure mentioned above, it is required to further improve a sealing performance and an assembling workability.
In this case, although an inventiveness of the present invention is not affected, patent documents 2 and 3 exist as a separated type boot for a universal shaft coupling.
Patent document 1 Japanese Patent No. 2714635
Patent document 2 Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-261324
Patent document 3 Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-119522